You and Your Pretty Little Mouth
by doremimamu
Summary: After Nibelheim got destroyed, 16 years old Tifa Lockhart went to Midgar. She was penniless, bitter, and got nothing to lose... What a girl from small village to do facing the big city temptation? Innocence could never be gained back.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squareenix**

She was fresh off the train, coming from village deep in the mountain. It was very obvious from the way she gaped at everything around her. Probably had never been in a city nor a lavish room as where she was standing before her whole life.

Besides the innocence an 16 year old could muster, she radiated a certain beauty that caught the manager's eyes. Beneath those dark tresses, there was a pair of intense wine orbs along with dramatic eyelashes. Red lips stood in contrast to porcelain white skin. That was why he hired her right on the spot as their new waitress. This high-end bar could use fresh face as eye candy for their wealthy patrons. The tips would never hurt either.

The manager had seriously considered grooming her into a high escort, but it had to wait. Right now she was still reeking of countryside, not sophisticated enough to be a proper companion for their clients.

"All right, miss Lockhart. You can start tonight."

* * *

Tifa Lockhart might be only 16, penniless, and had no knowledge about Midgar. But she was determined to make it work given her current situation: burned hometown, no family; even the scar on her chest was still fresh. She was bitter and got nothing to lose.

Like her counterparts who hailed from other villages, with no qualification and connection, she could only cut for labor work, which paid very little. Job was scarce and she considered herself lucky to be able to land one… Even if it meant to work in a shady club, something her father would have objected as it was deemed inappropriate.

When the night came, she wore white long sleeve top with black pencil skirt, her working uniform. Her hair was tied into ponytail. She had to refrain from wearing jewelry, but putting on make up was to be expected of her.

The club was a formal, upscale establishment with exclusive membership to get into, which loosely translated: discreet high-class escort, overpriced alcohol, and distinguished patrons aged above 40s who prefer anonymity.

Tifa walked back and forth, delivering a tray of drinks, collecting glasses, and wiping table. Overall it was an easy job comparing to her last job as a tour guide on dangerous mountain path, which only earned measly gils. The downgrade and the only thing she would miss was her sleeping hours.

As the night matured, a group of clients appeared and occupied the corner table. They immediately attracted her attention as they stood up more than the rest. Her mind was reeling with questions. How come they afford this place? They looked very young, could be no more than twenty something. Who are these guys?

The slender guy with red hair gave her a lazy smirk, motioning her to come over. Tifa was quick on her feet to take order.

"You are new, aren't you?" The smirk didn't leave his lips. "Never seen you before."

She nodded. Acknowledging the fact that she was new made the red haired a regular. A rich regular, she emphasized.

"Stop harassing the girl, Reno. She is a minor for God's sake," warned the other one with long black hair.

"Then what about your girl from the church?" Reno implied. "Isn't it against our regulation to mix business with pleasure?"

The older man squinted his eyes in displeasure but said nothing. He had mentored the kid for almost two years but still hadn't managed to tame his fiery temper.

"Reno." A bald man with dark glasses cleared his throat. "Remember chain of command."

Reno waved his hand. "Sorry, boss. Didn't mean anything by it."

Tifa placed her eyes on fair-haired man in distinguished white suit that hadn't said a word yet. He might be older than her but not by that much. Was she obliged to call him sir?

She felt a jolt as his blue eyes caught her. He took the sight of her in appreciating gaze. Slowly an amusing smile made way into his lip. He still retained that schoolboy charm, the girl noted.

"Miss."

Unexpectedly his voice was deep like an adult.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

"Could you accompany me to go to the private room, please?"

The other three men stopped talking and directed their eyes to an offended looking Tifa. Private room was client's way to imply their interest on high escort service. Tifa was seriously offended since she was clearly on her waitress uniform whose job description didn't cover anything about a private room.

"If you are here for that…" She would give this man- no, boy, a piece of her mind…

The manager swept in no time without giving her a chance to continue. He bowed his head. "Mr. Shinra… Gentlemen… I couldn't help but hear your request."

Tifa's eyes widened hearing that name. Shinra… It rolled like bitter medicine on her tongue, forcing her to replay the event at Nibelheim reactor…

As if on trance, her ears could only catch words scattered here and there from the manager. Then the next thing, she was ushered to the back office, facing the manager. The man looked nervous, wiping his forehead every once in a while despite the cool air blared from the central AC.

"Miss Lockhart," finally he addressed her. "The young man from before is Rufus Shinra. I believe you recognize the name so I won't waste time to explain. Mr. Shinra…"

He fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with what he about to say, "…requested your company for the night…"

He left the sentence hanging, waiting for her reaction. But Tifa just sat there with empty look.

Even with all heavy make up, she was no doubt only an underage. What's on President's son's mind? That brat himself was barely legal to shop in prostitute department. But then again, with Shinra name, he didn't come empty handed. Money is power that trumps everything, including the unattainable. The young man must be so used to get whatever he wanted. The young girl was no exception

"Giving your situation which is illegal to engage in those illicit activity… there will be…" He swallowed hard. "…decent compensation, of course."

Tifa's jaw hardened. Rufus Shinra willed to pay for her service to provide sexual experience. Oh joy, will not miss it for the world, her sarcastic side remarked.

The manager hated to break the unfortunate news to her. He knew how he sounded like. However, under her current situation, sooner or later, girl like her always ended in the same situation of today. The difference was only when.

"Miss Lockhart, you should know..," He smiled tiredly. "With that amount of financial compensation, you can easily start a small business, forget about working in these kind of place."

"Would you say the same had he asked your daughter this favor?" Tifa had to ask.

The man averted his eyes. Shame and regret mixed on his face.

"I don't have one… But I would tell her the same." He pursed his lip in sadness. "I know I'm sounding deceitful… But those men who accompany Mr. Shinra are Turks, professional killers. I don't mean to put pressure on you…"

She understood properly. Her action, if wrong, would inflict serious complication to the club. Her colleagues could be threatened… or worse.

In defeat, Tifa said nothing. It was inevitable.

"Where is the private room?" she murmured.

"Uh… somebody will escort you…" He was surprised that assuring her would be easy. In his last attempt to humor her, he stated quickly, "Just think of it as making love to your boyfriend. I believe young Mr. Shinra is pleasing on eyes and…"

The door already shut with soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squareenix**

She didn't say anything when a gentle knock coming from behind the door. Tifa was still inside the bathroom. She just finished putting on her waitress uniform back, but didn't bother to tie her hair.

The knock became intense with playful voice followed after.

"Miss Lockhart, the time is up!"

Startling, she opened the door. Reno, the guy with red hair was grinning.

"About time." He put one arm above her head. "You've spent so much time inside I was afraid you had another client there."

Decided he wasn't worth the effort to scold, Tifa walked past him with a sigh. On her way, her shoulder brushed roughly against his bony side on purpose, letting him know her contempt.

She was taken by surprise when his hand suddenly snatched her wrist in forceful grip. "Whoa. What is it?" He asked in singsong voice, his cat-like eyes examining a fresh razor-cut there.

Embarrassing her little suicide experiment had been found, the young girl tried to pull her wrist back to no avail. Reno didn't budge. He even began to take a cigarette from his pocket, drag it into his lip, and lit it up. All the while he seized her up, eyes tracing her with curious glimmer.

"Let me go," she growled, not liking the way he looked. She had that discomfort feeling like he was undressing her.

Before she knew it, she felt his grip tightened on her wrist and she was being dragged across the room like a sack of potato. Despite her violent protest and his lanky frame, he effortlessly moved ahead. The guy was a lot stronger than his look let on, Tifa mentally noted. As her back hit a familiar mattress, a wave of panic began to surge. Reno was above her with a lazy smirk in no time.

"Are you into second round?"

Blood was drained from her face and tear was about to spill. "Please…" pleaded her in fear. She was at her limit, having enough for one night. If this skinny guy dared to take one more thing from her, she swore…

"He is a puberty-stricken bastard for taking your first time," he calmly said without a hint of joke. His eyes swiveled to a spot of blood at the middle of the bed. Reno knew for a fact that for his employer, the girl was another one of his plaything. However for a simple girl from faraway village, this kind of thing was to be taken seriously, hence she had tried to slit her wrist.

"But you don't have to be so dramatic about it." This time his thumb gently made a circle on the wrist where a cut had been made. "Virginity is overrated anyway. Only sick perverts have a thing for them." With those last words, he untangled himself and got up.

Still lying, Tifa looked at his back with mixed feelings…

The Turk had attempted to cheer her up… and had failed spectacularly. Unbelievable. She must have looked beyond pathetic to make him taking a pity on her.

* * *

It was almost 3 AM when Reno drove her back to her apartment. The young Turk acted like a gentleman, opening and holding the car door for her. She had almost changed her mind until he came up with the next sentence.

"A pretty little girl like yourself living on this gutter… Very poetic, don't you think?" He clicked his tongue in the irony.

"Sorry for the hard time I caused you," Tifa replied in sarcasm.

His eyes scanned the dilapidated building. That, and the stench surrounded the area indicated that they weren't at the upper plate anymore.

Not bothering to say goodbye, Tifa passed through him. But before long, a hand grabbed her wrist, twisting her around to face him. An envelope was shoved into her open palm.

"Courtesy of Rufus Shinra," he answered her questioning look. "He is very grateful for your…" His eyes sparked with that familiar glint. "…service."

He let her go with that annoying smirk. She turned away in disgust and walked into the building.

"Nite-nite, Tifa."

She didn't look back, feeling even more degraded than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squareenix**

Given that anything in Nibelheim had always been on walking distance, Tifa needed some time before she could really adapt to Midgar's commuting system. Thousand of slum dwellers boarded on cramped train every morning. It was easy to miss her stop and get lost in the foreign city. It was even easier to admit defeat and moved to smaller city. However without fail, every day she woke up with blue mood, lined up to get on the train, and walked a long way into her new working place on upper plate. She filled a position as bartender on training at a diner/pub. Figured out she could pick up some useful skills there since she would like to set up a bar on her own someday.

Every patron knew her in short time. They were all taken by her charm. The girl was polite and all smile, and none of that sardonic smirk teenager usually had, but a real, sincere smile, as if living in a slum wouldn't change that.

By the time lunch was over, the place was deserted, save for a few customers. Tifa was daydreaming while standing behind the counter. Now that she was living in the same city as Cloud, there would be a chance running into him one day. So whenever she passed SOLDIER's HQ, she would swipe her eyes through the area to spot a familiar blond between groups of men in standard blue uniform. She wanted to thank him for saving her on that unfortunate day. Then maybe they could take it from there. It was a silly dream of romance, but it was what keep her going everyday without fail. She needed all the hope she could find to survive.

"Well, look at you."

A voice she recognized brought her back to reality. Reno plopped on the stool, smiling sheepishly. "Dreaming in the middle of the day. How quaint."

Tifa couldn't keep the groan that escaped her mouth. "What do you want, Turk?"

"Reno is fine." He propped one elbow at the table, slouching. "By the way, your prince has been looking for you."

"What prince?"

"Your blond prince," he said quickly, rolling his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

Tifa's heart beat faster. Might he be-

"Rufus Shinra."

Tifa felt like somebody had dropped a bucket of cold water on her back. How stupid to think Reno was talking about Cloud.

"Could always tell he has a thing for brunette."

Tifa looked away. This conversation was making her suffocated, reminding her of something shameful she's been trying to hide. "I don't want to talk about this," she whispered.

"What's not to like? Handsome, powerful, a lot of money…"

Why does he keep pushing Rufus my way? Tifa glared to make him stop, which didn't work.

"And he never go twice for the same girl, so you must have done something right."

She had enough. Better make it subtle since he clearly couldn't read her body language. With white knuckles and gritted teeth, the bartender tried to make her point, "I understand my line of work is often associated with _that_. But I'm not that kind of girl, so I don't want anything to do with your employer."

Reno, was either unnerving or unable to read between the lines, still dared to wink at her and came with another reply, "But with the right price…"

That was the last straw. Tifa picked a glass of water and threw the content onto him. She took the sight of drenched Turk in satisfaction.

"Yo, Tifa. Is this underfed asshole bothering you?" One of the customers, a huge man who was a bouncer stepped up.

"We were just talking," Reno said in subdued tone. He stayed very still, keeping the same slouching posture.

She nodded quietly. The fact that Reno was calm making her even more nervous. She had a hard time to decide, whether to tell the bouncer to remove the Turk off the premises or to remove himself before too late.

"Get lost, scum. I hate kid like you the most, pretty boy on a suit. For me you just another slum's rat-"

With a speed of light, a bottle was crashed into the man's head, following with a blitz on his neck. Before he could let out a squeal, Reno already jammed a fork from nearby table into the man's ear. He must have been blindingly in pain that there was no voice coming out from his open mouth. As if it wasn't enough, the Turk grabbed a stool and slammed it on the defenseless man for several times until it was broken.

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. The skinny guy really could fight and he successfully intimidated the rest of the customers. By the look of it, nobody intended to make a stand. Tifa had the same thought as she distanced herself until her back hit the wall.

"Now where are we?" Reno dusted himself before looking at her. "Aww, why the worry look? I'm totally fine."

Tifa felt her knees go weak as Reno approached her behind the counter. Without a word, he dragged her by the arm.

* * *

"You just cost me a job!" Tifa said, stomping in anger as she regained her composure back.

The girl somehow reminded Reno of a child-throwing tantrum. He decided to tease her just to see how she would react.

"I saved you from that shitty place," he tut-tutted. "One day you will thank me. What could you gain from working over that third-class diner anyway, aside from wasting time…"

"I don't need to be saved! I have a plan to go from there! Thanks to you I have to start over!" Tifa cut him hotly. "And just because someone earn her keep honestly doesn't mean she waste her time!"

"I applaud your good, hardworking policy," replied him with a smile which difficult to read, whether he meant it as compliment or sarcasm.

Realizing he still got a hold of her, Tifa slapped his hand lightly. He let her go with a sly grin and she almost kicked herself to think that he was very attractive. Must have been his suit or his careless attitude… weren't girls her age always have something for bad boys, like a moth to the light?

When she noticed he was observing her, Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be oblivious of the effect her action hold on opposite sex. From the corner of his eyes, she caught his mouth twitching.

"How old are you again?"

She almost jumped at his sudden question, but quickly got a hold of herself. "Sixteen…" muttered her softly, suddenly embarrassing.

Her age was very awkward, he noted. She could change in extreme way physically. It was common to find average looking girl turn into beauty queen during that age and vice versa. On her case, Reno expected no less. Couldn't wait to see the grown up version of Miss Lockhart. Could imagine why that Shinra brat had taken an interest on her.

Good taste. Old man Shinra groomed his son to be an impeccable young man with penchant for underage girl, Reno grimly thought.

"How old are you?"

Reno blinked at her question. Actually he wasn't that much older than her. Still, the fact that she was still a minor made their four years difference seemed like an eternity. They were in different phase of life and he had felt like a pedophile for leering at her chest… so, he purposely ignored the question, whistling randomly and sauntering past her, which earned him a good smack. She didn't hold her punch. He cringed in pain.

"That's for being unfair!" she scolded him, sticking out her tongue.

Great. Way to remind him he was dealing with a child. Child. Not sexy girl. Not sex object. Talking about sex…

"Hey, we got some unfinished business so I need you to come with me," his voice turned stiff and formal.

Sensing how serious he became, her gut told her to get away, but she felt queasy all of sudden.

"Rufus Shinra, isn't it?"

Her words hung like black cloud. Reno scratched his neck uneasily. He never had problem picking up girls for his employer before, so why was she different from the others?

"Yeah…"

She defiantly shook her head. "I don't want to."

Reno sighed. "So you prefer to be a waitress for the rest of your life?"

"I told you I have a plan! I'm not going to be there forever! I need to learn the skill to open my own bar and I don't need to be someone's whore to do that!"

"You do know that opening your own bar needs money… A lot of them."

"I got some…"

"…from Rufus," he interjected. "That amount of money will not be enough to cover the rent, only operational cost maybe, for a limited time. And then what?"

Tifa bit her lip, hating to admit he was right. She needed to raise a lot of money to do her plan and no matter how hard she had saved from her current job; the amount was still far from the target. The wall she had to climb was really high. And here he was, offering a proposal she was having a hard time to say no to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squareenix**

When Tifa agreed to meet the heir of Shinra Electric Company, she had expected it to be somewhere private given their encounter nature. University library clearly didn't suggest anything on that line. Reno had left her on her own to find his employer. Apparently Rufus was studying under another name as to explain the absence of the Turk. The young Shinra didn't want to deal with unwanted attention, thus Turk's presence would have the opposite effect.

Her heels made a distinct clicking sound, echoing pleasantly throughout the wall. She hated high heels but what choice did she have? Part of mandatory working uniform, she sighed.

Students were curiously looking her way, wondering why a girl who looked younger than them playing dress up like an adult. Tifa was donning a cute white apron, but the mini skirt, heels, and make up gave an instant mature feel, which didn't really go with her age. Her image was fitting of an adolescent who tried to grow up before her time.

The sixteen years old ignored them, keeping her pace steady and holding her head high. Let them gawk she didn't care... But seriously, it was hard for her to miss the snickering that came with a hiss of "slut" from the table ahead. As a result, her pride couldn't help but to give the guy a finger as she passed his table.

While struggling to remain composed, blond hair caught her eyes from afar. At first she had thought he was Cloud. From distance they looked similar with blond hair and blue eyes, before it struck her. Cloud would never be in a suit and his hair would never fell down in neat fashion like that.

The figure moved gracefully, approaching her. And then it became clear that she only indulged herself to obscure Rufus Shinra with Cloud. Both of them were interchangeable, she argued weakly.

He greeted her, "Miss Lockhart, what a nice surprise. I assume Reno has convinced you to come."

"What do you want?" Her voice came louder than she had intended. Tifa quickly covered her mouth.

"You attract quite a lot of attention." His voice was smooth and composed, making him to sound older than he look. "I'm in the middle of something, but I'll be done soon." He mentioned for her to follow him to his table.

Surprise, surprise… Rufus Shinra, a serious student. Tifa eyeing the thick book he was engrossing in. Smiling bitterly, her hand reached for one of the books that stacked neatly on the table. The thick cover was made from leather, looking grand and all.

Tifa had never considered to be a scholar or had anything remotely close to interest on pursuing higher education. However, after seeing how clean and beautiful everything, and the honor that came from being an elite student, she began to feel envy to Rufus and the rest of the students here. They all could enjoy the privilege she had been denied.

Even a clueless girl like her knew that to afford a degree from prestigious university like this cost more than arm and leg. No matter how hard she labor herself, she still wouldn't get anywhere near them. Instinctively she recalled what Reno had told her.

 _"_ _Money will not solve everything, but it will make your life easier for sure. This is a cruel world after all."_

How true. After Nibelheim, everything just wasn't the same. In order to survive, she had to forget her principle, strip away her innocence, and grab every opportunity her way. Even if that opportunity came in the form of Rufus Shinra...

Inside, Tifa was churning. What had she become, a girl without conscience for trading herself with money? As wrong as that sound, she was just another girl who wished to get on with better life. When she no longer feeling lost, she would find her way all right...

 _"_ _So, make up your mind. Do you want to buy your way out?"_

At that moment she had made her decision.

* * *

Tifa felt so surreal. Here she was, walking at the campus in the middle of the day with Rufus Shinra. The corridor outside the library was quiet and bright, with high arch and white statues, which reminded her of mausoleum. There was hardly anyone and she started to hate the long-stretched silence she grew conscious of.

"Do you happen to come from Nibelheim?"

Rufus' voice almost made her jump, breaking the quiet air around them.

"Y-yes, how come you know?" Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Shinra Mansion, Nibelheim. I grew up there before moving here." His smile was cold, as it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course I am familiar with that accent anywhere."

It had been a known fact that the neglected mansion in the outskirt of town used to house Shinra personnel, but to think that Rufus Shinra had had his own share there was another story…

She was caught off guard when she found him looking at her. Suddenly Tifa was aware of the stain on her apron, how dry her lip, and how outrageous her whole appearance must be, feeling cheap compared to his posh existence.

Tifa jerked a bit when his fingers traced her collarbone lightly. There was nothing sexual about it, kind of similar in the manner of a doctor examining his patient. She was contemplating to snap his fingers but Rufus removed them on time.

"That scar on your chest," his clipped voice said promptly, not giving her a chance to protest. "Did you get it recently?"

Unconsciously she ran her fingers on them. Rufus must have seen the scar _that_ time.

Turning away, Tifa brushed fresh tears that began to swell. The memory was still raw. Even the mere mention of it was able to send her into nervous breakdown.

Whose fault do you think that was?! She suddenly wanted to lash out to him so badly.

The two of them fell silent until Tifa felt something soft touching her cheeks, Rufus' handkerchief. She scrunched her nose and took the fabric to dab her damp cheeks.

What a classy guy, Tifa frowned. Even his handkerchief was fancier than anything she owned.

"So where do you want to take me?" she hastily asked, hating to appear wimpy in front of him. "I expect no less than the amount you've given me before."

I'm really cut to be a professional whore! Tifa mentally palmed her face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Lockhart." He stared at her with indifferent expression. "Your father would roll in his grave to witness such uncouth behavior belong to his daughter."

Tifa's face felt hot. She needed to change the topic before she burst again in tears. Her wavering voice betrayed her as she tried to speak confidently.

"So are we going to do this or not?"

In one swift move, he took her chin on his grasp, automatically making her to look up into his eyes. His other hand dug painfully on her shoulder, drawing a whimper from her. He didn't lessen his grip and proceeded to scold her.

"Where does that crude manner from? You're supposed to be a demure girl, ideal to be seen but not to be touched. Isn't that how you've been taught?"

She stopped trying to wriggle free. Memory of his father, blue dress, and starry night floated briefly onto her mind...

The girl averted her eyes in shame. Satisfied to make his point, Rufus released her.

"I want to make a deal," he said briefly.


End file.
